Revenge Slytherinesque
by Floralies
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de DrRaven. Harry est obligé d'épouser Ginny. Mais en sera t'il  heureux  ?


**Slytherinesque Revenge**

**Titre :**** Slytherinesque Revenge**

**Auteur :** DrRaven

**Traductrice :** Floralies

**Bêta correctrice :** Melanie76

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire de **DrRaven** est basée sur Harry Potter appartenant à **JK Rowling**. Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la traduction.

Je tiens à remercier Melena76 pour avoir corriger mes fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe.

J'ai conserver les noms anglais des personnes, des lieux , et autres.

« Vous devez-vous marier. Je suis désolé, Harry ... car ce contrat est valable. Dumbledore avait votre garde de manière temporairement, et a rédigé ce contrat. Il n'y a rien que la Nation Gobeline puisse faire à ce sujet. Vous devez épouser Ginerva Weasley. Le contrat est très clair, et écrit d'après les anciennes lois. » Dit Ragnot. La colère d'Harry était parvenue au point d'ébullition. « Cependant, Harry ... » Ragnot avait un mauvais sourire sur son visage, un de ceux qui faisait froid dans le dos même à Harry. « Le fait qu'il soit écrit d'après les anciennes lois, est à notre avantage. »

«Vraiment, Ragnot? Et comment ce bordel peut il être utilisé à notre avantage. Je ne veux pas épouser cette salope. Elle a essayé de m'empoisonné avec des philtres d'amour, de me séduire ... et malgré tout cela je dois me marier à cette fille? »

« Permettez-moi de vous expliquer, Harry. Vous êtes le Seigneur de quatre familles. Par conséquent, selon les anciennes lois, vous avez droit à quatre épouses ... » Poursuivit Ragnot expliquant les anciennes lois à Harry, et avec cette explication, la colère d'Harry diminua et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

«Eh bien, Ragnot ... je crois que vous avez gagné vos mille galions ... juste pour le plaisir de ceci. » Dit Harry. « C'est ... très intéressant. »

«En tant que votre gestionnaire de compte, et chef de la Nation Gobeline, Harry ... Je dois garder mes clients heureux, et mon peuple en sécurité. Vous auriez continué votre crise de colère ... J'aurais eu peur que Gringotts ne se soit transformé en cratère. »

«Désolé ... mais je n'aime pas être contraint. Ma petite amie s'est énervé quand elle a entendu ce que Molly Weasley et Dumbledore avait fait. » Expliqua Harry. « Ce n'était rien comparé à ma colère. »

«Eh bien ... vous avez maintenant un moyen de gérer cela ... si vous le voulez. » Dit Ragnot en souriant.

« Et je suppose que vous souhaitez assister aux feux d'artifice?" Demanda Harry.

« Mais bien sûr! » Sourit Ragnot sourit.

« Considérez-vous comme invités, avec votre famille, Ragnot. » Dit Harry.

«Maintenant, cher Harry ... nous sommes venus pour discuter du mariage ... Je pense que Ginny voudrais ..." Commença Molly, mais Harry ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il lisait la liste des biens qui lui donnait Ragnot. « HARRY... »

« Oui, Mrs Weasley? » Demanda Harry.

«Oh, Cher Harry nous venons de parler du mariage ... Je pense que Ginny voudrais ..."

« Oh, je me suis déjà occupé de tout, Mrs Weasley. Nous nous marierons, tout comme le contrat le prévoit. Toutefois, il n'y aura aucune fioritures, pas de robe de marier très chère, pas de centaines d'invités, pas de cérémonie à élaborer, rien. Juste quelques personnes, que j'ai choisit, devant le ministre de la Magie. »

«Mais, cher Harry ... Tu ne veux pas un grand mariage ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas de ce mariage du tout. Vous m'avez forcé à ces conneries ... et je vais l'utiliser à mon avantage. »

«Que voulez-vous dire par là, Potter ? » Demanda Ginny. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait les yeux fixé sur Harry.

« Simple. Vous voyez, Ginevra. Vous ne serez jamais Lady Potter. Vous ne serez ni Lady Gryffondor, ni Lady Serdaigle ou Lady Black. Ces positions sont déjà occupées. Vous pensiez que vous pourriez obtenir assez pour rembourser Dumbledore en utilisant un contrat de mariage fait durant la période entre la mort de Sirius et mon 16ème anniversaire. Eh bien, puisque j'ai été honoré de ce contrat, car il était techniquement mon tuteur magique pour un mois ou deux, je vais y faire honneur. Mais cela ne signifie pas que vous aurez ce que vous voulez. » Sourit Harry. « Ministre, puisque nous avons les personnes nécessaire, pourriez-vous réaliser la cérémonie aujourd'hui? Sa famille est ici, les gens que je veux son ici, et vous êtes ici. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. » Dit Kingsley, en minaudant. Il était au courant du plan, quelques jours après qu'Harry ait décidé d'un plan d'action. C'était il y a trois mois, et depuis lors, Harry s'était marié quatre fois, chacune des ses épouses avaient un de ses titres. «Qui va se tenir près de vous ? »

« Mes Ladies, bien entendu. » Harry sourit à la réaction des Weasley. « Lady Potter, Daphné Greengrass-Potter, Lady Serdaigle, Luna Lovegood-Potter, Lady Gryffindor Susan Bones-Potter, et Lady Black Tracey Davis-Potter. » Harry se mit à rire, comme les quatre ladies en question se tenait derrière lui.

« QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE HARRY JAMES POTTER ? » Dit Mrs Weasley.

« Simple, Mrs Weasley. Vous m'avez forcé avec ce contrat. Vous l'avez fait écrire par les Gobelins ... qui viennent de passer par moi. » Dit Harry, en regardant vers Ragnot.

« Ce que nous faisons, Seigneur Potter. »Ragnot souriait.

« Eh bien, comme nous le savons tous, les Gobelins prennent soin de leurs clients ... plus ils sont riches, plus ils en prennent soin. Dumbledore était riche, alors ils l'ont accueilli. Toutefois, ils ont également su que je serais émancipé à mon 16ème anniversaire, et que j'aurais non pas un, mais quatre titres de lord. Faisant de moi le plus riche de leur client ... alors ... ils ont pris bien soin de moi. » Harry souriait. « Ils ont écrit le contrat d'après les anciennes lois. Puisque que j'ai quatre titres, j'ai droit à quatre épouses ... plus si je le voulais vraiment. Après tout, il doit y avoir un héritier pour chaque titre. »

« Vous avez quatre épouses ? » Cria Ron.

« Oui, imbécile. » Dit Daphné. « Harry est venu voir chacune de nous avec cette proposition. Et si vous pensez que vous pourriez utiliser le droit des sang-pur, Molly Weasley, jetez un œil autour de vous. Moi, Susan, Tracey, et Luna sommes toutes des sang-pur."

« Et au cours des trois derniers mois, je me suis marié avec chacune d'elles. Que j'ai aimé mon domaine privé. Aucun de vous ne sait où il est ... et avoir quatre mariages en trois mois ... c'est merveilleux. J'aime mes elfes de maison ».

« Comment peux-tu réduire en esclavage … »

«Hermione ... tais-toi." Harry se fâchait. «Maintenant, pour continuer ... comme tous les titres sont maintenant pris, Molly Weasley, il ne reste que le titre de Mrs Potter. C'est tout ce qu'elle obtiendra. Le contrat dit que je dois l'épouser, sa maison, et son lit le soir des noces. Malheureusement, je dois le faire. Par conséquent, merci à mes amis de Gringotts, je possède le Terrier, que je vais céder à Ginny. Ce sera son logement. Elle et moi nous marierons, et je vais aller dans son lit. Et une seule fois. » Dit Harry froidement. «Alors, mes ladies et je vais retourner à ma maison, et vivre une vie heureuse. Ginny va vieillir seule dans le terrier ... comme le veux le contrat, comme il est écrit d'après les anciennes lois. Cela signifie qu'elle doit «obéir» à tous les ordres de son mari. Maintenant, Kingsley, vous pouvez effectuer le sortilège de mariage ? »

« C'est déjà fait pendant que vous parliez, Harry. Vous êtes légalement marié. Félicitations, Mme Potter. » Dit Kingsley à Ginny.

"Wow, Merci, Kingsley. Ce fut le plus rapide de mariage jamais vu! Maintenant, les ordres. Ginevra Molly Potter, il vous est ordonné de vivre au Terrier, que vous possédez maintenant. Vous ne devez plus jamais communiquer avec moi, mes ladies, ou quelqu'un de ma famille, inclus la famille Tonks, la famille Greengrass, la famille Davis, la Famille Lovegood et la famille Bones. Vous pouvez obtenir un emploi pour subvenir à vos besoins, parce que vous ne recevrez que 50 galions par mois pour votre pension, le montant minimum permis par les anciennes lois. Vous ne pourrez jamais avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ou une femme, ni flirter avec qui que ce soit. Vous ne devez demander ni suggérer à un membre de votre famille de me contacter en votre nom. Vous vivrez votre vie au Terrier. » Au moment où Harry termina de donner ses ordres, Ginny était en larmes.

«Comment peut tu être aussi cruel, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione, elle aussi en larmes.

« Simple. Vous parmi tout les gens savent que je n'aime pas être manipulé ou contrôlé. C'est exactement ce que Molly et Ginny ont essayé de faire avec leurs philtres d'amour en 6e année. Il est temps de payer chienne. »

« Mon bébé n'aura pas bébé ? » Demanda Molly.

« Peu m'importe si elle en a ou non. Mes ladies portent déjà mes héritiers. Tout enfant de Ginny n'aura jamais le contrôle de la famille. En effet, si un enfant vient ce soir, il ou elle sera immédiatement déshérité. Autant je veux une famille, autant je ne veux pas être contraint à quelque chose comme ça. C'est à cause de toi, Molly Weasley. Cette somme dérisoire vous aviez emprunté à Dumbledore ? Tout cela a été repris parce que mes amis de Gringotts ont trouvé comment cet argent a été volé de mon coffre-fort pendant le temps où j'étais à Poudlard. Ils voulaient vous tuer pour le vol ... mais je les convaincu du contraire. Vous avez maintenant une dette de vie envers moi. Argh, quatre des neuf Weasley me doivent la vie. »

« Harry ... Je sais ce que Molly a fait était mal ... »

« Mal, Arthur? Non, c'était criminel. Elle et Dumbledore se sont rendus coupables de tentative de vol de lignée. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne peux le prouver était ce contrat. Comme je ne pouvais pas le combattre, après mon émancipation, il est devenu légal. Assez drôle, Dumbledore me l'a caché aussi je n'aurais rien trouvé à son sujet. Ainsi soit-il. Ginevra est maintenant Mrs Potter, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle obtient. Maintenant, nous irons jouer le dernier morceau du contrat, et mes ladies et moi rentreront à la maison. » Après cela, Harry et Ginny disparurent. Harry revint cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'était rapide. » Dit Daphné.

«Bien sûr. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était consommé le mariage. Je n'avais pas envie d'en profiter. ». Harry se mit à rire, choquant la foule rassemblée. « Ginevra est dans la salle 5. Ayez une belle vie, Weasley. » Puis, Harry et ses Ladies disparurent.


End file.
